Re: Súcubo
by Slayer-410
Summary: Simplemente un OC muere y es reencarnado en el mundo de DXD con poderes tramposos. ¿Qué podría salir mal?


**Re: Súcubo.**

 **Prologo:**

Al igual que en cierta novela ligera, morí por culpa de un rayo divino y a modo de compensación renací en otro mundo paralelo con dos habilidades Cheat. En principio pensaba que simplemente era una versión paralela de mi tierra pero… Parece que las cosas no son como imaginaba.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

Exclamé mientras me sorprendía de que al haber besado de forma accidental a una amiga de la infancia, está se haya desmayado y mi cuerpo se haya convertido en el de una chica.

Sin pensármelo dos veces empleé mi habilidad tramposa de teletransporte para ir a casa e intentar comprender qué es lo que está pasando.

-¡¿Por qué me he vuelto una chica?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡No entiendo lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo!

-Eso es por qué…

Interrumpe mi pataleta una voz proveniente de mi espalda.

-¡¿Tío Ren?!

-Leo, Eres parte del clan Zepar.

-¡Que soy, ¿qué?!

-Mira esto por ti mismo.

Mi tío se transforma de repente en mi tía y yo me quedo con cara de pez.

-Ahora soy tu tía y a la vez tu tío.

-Pero qué me estas contando…

Mi mente hizo cortocircuito y simplemente me limite a aceptar todo lo que está pasando como si fuera un sueño.

-Eso explica por qué nunca vi a mi tío y a mi tía juntos.

-Así es. Tú sabes los súcubos…

-Maestro

Interrumpe la voz de un ser desconocido que decide emerger desde los senos de mi tía.

"¿En serio esto se puede poner más raro?"

-Desde aquí yo voy a explicar. Perdóname pero ¡déjaselo todo a Alp.!

-Genial ahora un murciélago parlante se ha unido a la fiesta…

Suspiré mientras mi tía decidió presentarme a dicho murciélago.

-Este es mi familiar. Ahora por favor explícale.

-Está bien. Déjame explicarte.

El murciélago comenzó a explicarme como era un medio demonio del clan Zepar, compuesto principalmente por súcubos con el poder de cambiar de forma entre hombre y mujer a voluntad, sin embargo para ello…

-En otras palabras… Debes de entrar en contacto con la mucosa de los humanos. Además el por qué nos convertimos en hombre o mujer es… Porqué es mucho más fácil absorber energía. O eso es lo que dicen los líderes.

Eso explica muchas cosas y por suerte, con la ayuda de mi segunda habilidad tramposa creo que tengo una forma de absorber la energía que preciso.

-Ahora que ya has cumplido dieciséis años debes de aprender como cazar, tú debes de reunir la energía por tí mismo.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo puedo volver a ser un hombre?

-El señor Leo está en un apuro. Hay dos tipos de energía. Energía masculina llamada Anima y energía femenina llamada Animus. Ambas tienen una relación como una balanza. Si un lado de energía tiene más que el otro, tu género se determinará dependiendo de qué tipo de energía tengas.

Explica el murciélago mientras asiento con la cabeza tratando de sacarle sentido a todo esto.

-Justo ahora señorito Leo, tu energía está a punto de agotarse completamente. Cuando la energía salía de tu cuerpo durante el beso con tu amiga, tú inhalaste el animus a tu cuerpo, y eso es por qué tu cuerpo se volvió el de una mujer.

-Así que es por eso que estoy así.

-Leo. ¡Solo hay una manera en la que vuelvas a ser un hombre!

Trago saliva mientras me espero un método extremadamente arduo y desagradable.

-Tu solo. ¡Debes besar un hombre humano, eso es todo!

-¡Lo sabía!

"Aunque es mejor de lo que yo me había pensado… ¡Si solo es un beso creo que puedo lograrlo!"

-Como sea, Somos demonios. ¿Por qué no olvidas el sentido humano justo como lo hice yo?

"Eso es porque esta es mi segunda vida, y la primera la gasté como un humano"

-Entiendo pero… ¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto antes?

-Eso es… El momento cuando mi sobrin se dé cuenta de que es un demonio. ¡Es muy gracioso verlo cuando está confundido mientras toma de frente la verdad y esta apesta!

"¡Típico de mi tío! En verdad se nota que es un demonio."

-Solo para recordarte. Es un secreto que un demonio como nosotros existe. No quieres ser un conejillo de indias ¿cierto?

"No es como si me afectara mucho, al fin y al cabo poseo dos poderes extremadamente rotos que ya estoy ocultando."

-Creo que la única persona en la que pudo confiar para obtener energía con seguridad 100% es Hiodou Issei.

Mi tía enfoca la mirada en mi amiga de la infancia, Ana, la cual se encuentra en el suelo inconsciente.

-Después de que absorbiste su energía, ella perdió la consciencia. Así que no hay peligro en que tu identidad sea expuesta.

Explica mi tía mientras que el familiar murciélago adopta forma de diadema.

-Señorito Leo. Déjeme acompañarla. Lo que más necesitas es ¡A mí para ayudarte!

-Entonces, tú puedes reportarme periódicamente qué tan patético se ve Leo, tu sabes…

-¡Sería un placer!

"Estos tipos. En serio piensan en mí como si fuera su juguete. Pues si quieren jugar… ¡Juguemos!"

Mi sonrisa se torna maliciosa por un momento, cosa que pasa completamente desapercibida por el par troll, que estaba tramando alguna que otra broma para mí.

-¡Entonces! ¡Está decidido que tu iras a la escuela! ¡Cambiemos tu ropa por la de una chica!

-¡¿Cuándo preparaste todo eso?!

Exclamo al encontrarme con mi tío abriendo un armario y desvelando una enorme colección de vestidos y trajes femeninos, la colección es tan grande que más que un armario parece el escaparate de una tienda.

-¡Lo he estado reuniendo para tu regalo de 16 años!

-¡Así que ese es el motivo por el que nuestros ingresos estaban disminuyendo!

-Para disfrutar del otro género hay otro paso para convertirse en demonio.

-Espera… ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?!

-Tranquila. Deja que una experta se encargue de esto… ¡Jejeje!

-¡Fukooda!

-Me temo señor Leo que ese grito tiene copyright.

Media hora después camino al instituto privado Kuoh

-¡Argh, maldición!

-¡Mufufufu!

-¡Para esa extraña risa!

Me quejo ante Alf mientras camino en dirección al Instituto vistiendo el traje femenino de la academia Kuoh, el cual me parecía fascinante de ver cuando no era yo el que tenía que vestirlo.

"Me pregunto qué degenerado fue el que diseño este uniforme, de seguro es igual de pervertido que cierto trio que yo me sé"

Menuda sensación más rara, mis muslos se sienten fríos, supongo que se debe a que no estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de ropa.

" ** _Skill: Warm Spring Time_** "

-Ahg… Mucho mejor.

-¿Me lo parece a mí o de repente hace mejor temperatura?

-Creo que solo son impresiones tuyas Alp.

"Cualquiera le explica al familiar que poseo la habilidad de crear habilidades. ¡Viva Medaka Box por darme la idea de qué habilidad pedirle a Dios!"

"Bien pensado podría crear la habilidad de cambiar de género a placer pero… Mientras tenga a Alp conmigo voy a tener que hacerlo a la vieja usanza. Además que seguiría teniendo el problema de tener que reunir Animus y Anima."

Mientras pensaba para mí mismo llegue a la academia y mi intención era ir hacia mi aula, ya que mi Tío se había encargado de manipular al director de la academia para que me aceptaran como si fuera mi propia hermana gemela, la cual regreso tras un tiempo viviendo en el extranjero.

"Ugh… ¿Por qué tengo hambre si acabo de tomar el desayuno apenas hace una hora?"

Los estudiantes masculinos me están viendo. ¿Es porqué escucharon mi estómago?

-Ah, olvide decirte esto. Cuando un Súcubo tiene poca energía, por un poco de tiempo y este continúa sin que hayas comido… Tu cuerpo empezará automáticamente a crear Auto-encanto. En otras palabras, el otro género se pondrá caliente al verte.

-¡¿Qué?!

"¡Mi sentido arácnido me dice que mi virginidad está en peligro!"

Rápidamente lancé una mirada a los estudiantes y estos tenían las pupilas en forma de corazón.

-¡¿Qué?!

"He visto suficiente Hentai para saber cómo acabará esto"

-¡Te amoooo! –¡Cásate conmigo! –¡Se mi waifu 3-D!

Los chicos se abalanzaron con intenciones +18 y no me quedo de otra más que emplear unas habilidades.

" ** _Skill: Eye of the Mind!. Skill: Like a Swam!_** "

Con la combinación de esas dos habilidades mis movimientos pasaron a ser los de una profesional de gimnasia rítmica al tiempo que mis reflejos se equiparaban a los de un gato.

Gracias a eso conseguí zafarme de esa panda de ataques pervertidos que seguramente serán materia prima para alguna que otra pesadilla.

-¡Ug…! ¡Una chica linda a la vista!

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!

Grite como una niña mientras ví a la enorme mole que constituye el capitán del club de atletismo masculino corriendo hacia mí con corazones en los ojos y haciendo morritos de pato.

-¡Parece que ha llegado el jefe de piso! ¡Mi lengua!

-No deberías hablar mientras corres. ¡A demás señorito Leo! ¡Esto es muy bueno, con esto nos desharemos de tu pureza!

-¡¿Acaso quieres traumarme?!

Grité mientras mis ojos reforzados por las habilidades combinadas se dieron cuenta de que el vestuario femenino estaba justo en frente.

-¡Yes!

"Si me meto ahí no solo veré chicas bonitas, sino que además me zafaré de esa mole musculosa"

-¡Me esconderé aquí!

Entre en el vestuario de chicas y tranquilamente recobre el aliento en su interior mientras mi mirada no abandonaba la puerta.

"¡Salvado!"

-¿Oh?

Las chicas que se estaban cambiando de ropa reparan en mi presencia, y por algún extraño motivo mi sentido arácnido volvió a reaccionar.

"¡Otra vez no…!"

-Tú eres realmente linda…

-¡¿Ehhh?!

Una linda senpai de tercer año de cabello dorado y ojos azules con la pupila en forma de corazón me agarro la cara y me forzó a mirar hacia ella.

-Muy linda…

-Y huele muy bien…

-¡Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido!

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Exclamé mientras Alp comenzó a susurrarme al oído.

-Parece que el encanto ha pasado al siguiente nivel. Si tu condición continua sin energía, El encanto se volverá más y más fuerte y no importará si es hombre o mujer, ambos serán atraídos a ti. Además…

-¡Ahn!

Hice un pequeño gemido al recibir un lametón en la mejilla de la Senpai rubia.

-Cuando eres una chica y besas a otra chica, naturalmente, el número de veces que debas besar a un hombre para convertirte en un chico incrementará…

-¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes! ¡Qué familiar más inútil!

Las chicas comenzaron a tocarme por rincones de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera yo mismo conocía y antes de que me dejara llevar por la Ricura, La puerta se abrió dejando entrar la mole de músculos del capitán de atletismo.

-¡Te encontré! ¡Chica linda! ¡Ahhh!

-¡Joder, está es la segunda vez que nos vemos hoy!

-Hey un poco más y hubieras disfrutado de esas chicas.

-¡Cállate Alp!

Sin pensármelo dos veces pego un salto acrobático por encima de la mole de músculos y comienzo a correr de nuevo por el pasillo con una procesión de estudiantes de ambos géneros.

"¡¿Por qué parece que estoy haciendo un carrito de monstruos de un videojuego!? Esto me recuerda a ese anime ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Sí, Mi amo Ninomiya-kun. ¡Solo que yo soy Mayu-chan la súcubo!"

Incluso en el primer capítulo de dicho anime sucede algo similar, con la única excepción de que a mí me persiguen ambos géneros.

"¡Eso es! ¡Puedo crear la Skill de absorber su anima sin tener que besarles!"

' ** _Skill: Grateful Robber_**!'

La creación de la habilidad ha sido un éxito pero… Todavía me es imposible emplearla ya que Alp me está observando. Que hablando de dicho familiar…

-¡Alp! ¡¿Al menos vas a ayudarme?!

-Solo estoy aquí para convertir al señorito Leo en el mejor demonio.

-¡Espera!

Puedo escuchar el grito de la procesión de estudiantes acortando la distancia.

-¡Maldición! No es momento para tener una conversación. ¡Hay que correr!

Oh, no es ese Yuto Kiba, el príncipe de la academia Kuoh.

"No, más leña para el fuego. ¡Seguro que también me acaba persiguiendo!"

Pase corriendo a su lado como una bala y me sorprendió que el encanto no tuviera efecto sobre él.

-¡Uwaa! ¡¿Qué pasa con esta horda de gente?!

-¡Qué rápido!

El príncipe de la escuela me adelanta rápidamente y sin que me diera cuenta me agarro de la mano y me introdujo en una sala de limpieza.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Estoy encerrada en este cuarto! ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?!

-Tranquila, tranquila. Que no te voy a hacer nada. Ahora si me disculpas, ¿podrías indicarme a que viene tanta conmoción?

-Yo… Quiero que te calmes y me escuches.

Me acabé decantando por contarle al rubio acerca de mi situación y este se lo tomó de una forma más tranquila de lo que creía.

-Ya veo. Así que eres un demonio con habilidades de Súcubo. Por suerte para ti…

El rubio se apartó un poco y dejó salir de su espalda dos alas de murciélago enormes.

-Yo también soy un demonio. Mi nombre es Yuto Kiba, caballero de Rias Gremory. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Leonor Zepar…

Respondo tranquilamente empleando el apellido del clan al que mi tío dice que pertenezco en lugar de mi verdadero apellido.

-Jejeje, Y pensar que había más demonios en la academia de Leo… ¡En verdad eres una tipa con suerte!

-¡¿Acaso lo sabías ya Alp?!

-Claro que lo sabía. Es solo que mi maestro está en contra de los spoilers.

-¡Qué típico!

Nuevamente se escucha ruido en la puerta y el autoproclamado caballero decide lanzar un panfleto al suelo, en dicho panfleto hay una especie de círculo mágico de color rojo.

-Perdona si esto puede marearte un poco pero… ¡Vamos allá!

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

El círculo mágico del panfleto se extendió en el suelo, este comenzó a brillar en un tono carmesí y al instante siguiente nos desmaterializamos y volvimos a aparecer en lo que parece ser la sala central del antiguo edificio. Véase, la base del club de investigación de lo oculto.

"Prefiero mil veces mi teletransporte. Este otro sistema marea demasiado… ¡Oh, qué demonios!"

Mi cuerpo comenzó a ponerse caliente y de repente mi mente comenzó a llenarse con la intención de robarle un beso al caballero. Y mi cuerpo se pone caliente.

"¡Qué no soy homo joder! ¡Qué demonios me está pasando!"

-Nunca has absorbido suficiente energía huh. El encanto ha llegado a la última etapa. Esta vez… Esta vez el encanto afectará a tu cuerpo. Ah, ella ya no puede escucharme.

-Zepar-san… ¿Qué te ocurre?

"Mi corazón está latiendo demasiado. Me siento mareado… Esta sensación. ¡Es doloroso!"

Mi cuerpo reacciona por sí solo, y en un acto reflejo introduce mi lengua en un beso francés al pobre y confuso rubio. Rápida e inconscientemente comienzo a absorber su ánima, y para cuando mis sentidos regresaron a su estado normal, ya había vuelto a ser un hombre, y todavía tenía mis labios pegados a los suyos.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"

Me separa del caballero y caigo en la cuenta de que no estoy solo, junto a mí en el cuarto se encuentra Rias Gremory mirándonos con la cara roja, la otra gran señorita de la academia Kuoh, Akeno Himejima solo puede sonreír de una forma picaresca, y por último la mascota de la escuela, Koneko Toujou nos miraba con cara de asco.

-¡N-No es lo que parece! ¡P-puedo explicarlo!

-Ya sabía que algo así podía pasar cuando Ren acudió a hablar con el director. En fin. Bienvenido al club de investigación de lo oculto, Leonardo Summer. ¿O quizás debería decir Leonor Zepar? Con los de tu clan siempre es confuso.

-Igualmente, Señorita Gremory. ¡Yo soy Alp! El familiar de Ren y tutor personal del señorito Leo.

"¡¿Dónde se ha ido mi tranquilidad?!"

Y así mi nueva vida como demonio acababa de empezar.

 **Habilidades de Leonardo/Leonor:**

 **Manipulación Espacial Perfecta** : Habilidad que le permite a su usuario hacer cuanto le plazca con respecto al control espacial. Su limité recae en la imaginación de su usuario. Leonardo/Leonor la suele emplear para teletransportarse o almacenar objetos.

 **Creación de Habilidades** : Habilidad que permite crear y si así lo desea su usuario, transmitir habilidades a otras personas. Su límite recae en la imaginación de su usuario.

 **Fisiología de Súcubo/Incubo** : Cuerpo característico del clan demoniaco Zepar. Gracias al consumo de Animus/Anima pueden alternar entre forma masculina y femenina. Posee el inconveniente de obligar al usuario a consumir esta clase de energía para sobrevivir. A cambio de esta debilidad, las debilidades usuales de los demonios no afectan a este clan.

 **Warm Spring Time:** es el nombre he dado a la habilidad de controlar la temperatura en un radio de cinco metros alrededor del usuario. Dicha habilidad siempre mantiene la temperatura a unos veinte grados, lo que la hace perfecta tanto para el frio invierno como para el caluroso verano.

 **Auto encanto** : Habilidad pasiva que poseen los súcubos/íncubos. Dicha habilidad facilita la obtención de Anima/Animus encantando al sexo opuesto para obtener su energía. Si el usuario no consume energía durante un tiempo, está habilidad puede llegar a afectar al propio usuario.

 **Eye of the Mind:** Capacidad reforzada de observación. Una habilidad destinada a evitar situaciones que el usuario considere peligrosas, dicha habilidad emplea todas las experiencias reunidas a lo largo de la vida del usuario para predecir los movimientos del rival y dar la vuelta a la situación. Mientras exista siquiera un 1% de probabilidades de contraatacar, esta habilidad incrementa enormemente dicha posibilidad de ganar.

 **Like a Swam:** Habilidad que otorga las capacidades atléticas y experiencias propias de un gimnasta rítmico **.**

 **Grateful Robber _:_** Habilidad que permite obtener el animus/anima de un humano mediante el contacto corporal. No importa que parte sea, con tal que una franja de piel del usuario entre en contacto con la presa, esta verá su ánima drenada. Como efecto secundario de esta habilidad, la victima recibe los mismos efectos secundarios que si se hubiera extraído la energía de forma natural, véase la victima quedara bajo los efectos de encantamiento, no recordando nada.


End file.
